Шутен Додзи
Активные навыки Первый Навык= |-| Второй Навык= |-| Третий Навык= |-| Пассивные навыки Благородный фантазм Ранг B= Снижает их сопротивление отрицательным эффектам на 10% на 3 хода. Снижает их защиту на 10% на 3 хода. Снижает их атаку на 10% на 3 хода. Снижает урон их NP на 10% на 3 хода. Снижает их шанс критической атаки на 10% на 3 хода. Запечатывает их навыки на 1 ход. |overchargeeffect = Отравляет их на 5 ходов. |leveleffect = Урон + |l1 = 450% |l2 = 600% |l3 = 675% |l4 = 712.5% |l5 = 750% |chargeeffect = Урон от Яда + |c1 = 1000 |c2 = 2000 |c3 = 3000 |c4 = 4000 |c5 = 5000 }} |-| Ранг B+= Снижает их сопротивление отрицательным эффектам на 10% на 3 хода. Снижает их защиту на 10% на 3 хода. Снижает их атаку на 10% на 3 хода. Снижает урон их NP на 10% на 3 хода. Снижает их шанс критической атаки на 10% на 3 хода. Запечатывает их навыки на 1 ход. Накладывает на них эффект Токсичность на 5 ходов. (Эффект Токсичность повышает урон от Яда на 100%.) |overchargeeffect = Отравляет их на 5 ходов. |leveleffect = Урон + |l1 = 600% |l2 = 750% |l3 = 825% |l4 = 862.5% |l5 = 900% |chargeeffect = Урон от Яда + |c1 = 1000 |c2 = 2000 |c3 = 3000 |c4 = 4000 |c5 = 5000 }} |-| Видео= Вознесение |5}} |21 = |12}} |22 = |22}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |8}} |33 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |10}} |43 = |5}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Улучшение навыков |5}} |21 = |12}} |31 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |4}} |51 = |5}} |52 = |8}} |61 = |12}} |62 = |15}} |71 = |29}} |72 = |4}} |81 = |11}} |82 = |10}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Характеристики Уровень связи (Bond) , Повышает эффективность Arts и Quick карт всех членов группы на 10%, пока она на поле. }} Биография Доступность была доступна для призыва во время: Факты *Saṃghāta Hell Berserker is her alias in Shimosa Main Quest. *She has the highest ATK values out of all Assassins. *She shares the exact HP values at minimum with Artoria Pendragon (Lancer Alter), Francis Drake and Ozymandias. *The writings on her blue-white wine bottle read Daiginjō(大吟醸), literally means "Very Special brew", which is one of the highest quality level of sake. Изображения Saint Graphs= Shuten1.png|Стадия 1 Shuten2.png|Стадия 2 Shuten3.png|Стадия 3 Shuten4.png|Стадия 4 ShutenAF.png|День Дурака |-| Иконки= ShutenIcon.png|Стадия 1 ShutendojiStage2Icon.png|Стадия 2 ShutendojiStage3Icon.png|Стадия 3 ShutendoujiFinalIcon.png|Стадия 4 |-| Спрайты= shutensprite1.png|Стадия 1 shutensprite2.png|Стадия 2 shutensprite3.png|Стадия 3 S112 card servant 1.png|Командная Карта (Стадия 1) S112 card servant 2.png|Командная Карта (Стадия 2) S112 card servant 3.png|Командная Карта (Стадия 3) Lewdoni.png|Стадия 3 (Без Кимоно) Shuten skill.png|Использование Навыка Shuten np.png|Использование NP Shutenweapons.png|Меч, Фонарь и Бутыль с Сакэ |-| Эмоции= Shuten 1.png|Стадия 1 Shuten 2.png|Стадия 2 / Берсеркер Ада Самгата Shuten 3.png|Стадия 3 |-| Эссенции= 262.png|Hot Spring of the Moon Cheers_To_2017-0.png|Cheers To 2017 (Top Right) CE711.png|Dress for Demons FGO_Arcade_CE.png|Fate/Grand Order Arcade (Эссенция) |-| Другое= Shutenraita.jpg|Иллюстрация от Хондзё Райта Shutenraita2.jpg|Иллюстрация от Хондзё Райта Shutenraita3.jpg|Шутен в Костюме Одеяние для Они от Хондзё Райта